Harbin Love
by Woonique Bammie
Summary: Harbin Internasional Ice and Snow Festival adalah sebuah festival yang diadakan di Harbin, daerah Heilongjiang, Cina. Festival ini mempertunjukkan reka bentuk bangunan yang telah dibina pada es dan salju. Yang juga dihiasi dengan pancaran lampu yang berwarna warni memperlihatkan seni bina es tersebut. Chap 2 / Cast : HanChul
1. Chapter 1

'_**Harbin Love'**_

**Genre**: Romance

**Author**: Zemma DongWoonique

**Main**** A/N** : Hai, Hai…. Zem datang dengan FF baru tentunya. Kali ini pairingnya HanChul, nih FF terinspirasi pas ngeliat acara di Tv yang menayangkan festival di cina. Tapi Zem lupa apa nama festivalnya, terus Zem cari di abang(?) google festival apa aja yang ada di Cina sana walau gak sama dgn festival yang Zem lihat di TV, yang terpenting nih FF bukan festivalnya hehe*plakk*. Cukup! nanti Zem tmbh bnyk bcra lagi. Langsung aja kita ke TKP (lama-lama Zem bukanya jadi author yang baik malah jadi dalang)

**Main Cast** : HanChul

.

.

.

**Harbin Internasional Ice and Snow Festival** adalah sebuah festival yang diadakan di **Harbin**, daerah **Heilongjiang, Cina**. Festival ini mempertunjukkan reka bentuk bangunan yang telah dibina pada es dan salju. Yang juga dihiasi dengan pancaran lampu yang berwarna warni memperlihatkan seni bina es tersebut.

Festival yang sangat indah yang tak akan pernah ku lupakan karena selain aku dapat menikmati indahnya festival tersebut aku dapat bertemu dengan dirinya.

.

.

.

"HYUNG! ... Cepatlah bangun! Aku tidak ingin terlambat lagi." Teriak seorang namja berpipi tembem seperti kue mochi memanggil kakaknya dari balik pintu kamar Sambil memukul-mukul pintu tersebut dengan keras agar kakaknya mau terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"Shiero mochi, lima menit lagi." Balas sang kakak dari dalam kamar.

"Andwae hyung. Aku yakin kau tidak akan bagun lima menit lagi." Teriak pria mochi itu pada kakaknya. "Seperti kemarin kau bilang akan bangun lima menit lagi tapi kau bangun tiga puluh menit setelahnya sehingga membuatku terlambat dan dihukum."

"…"

Merasa tidak ada jawaban dari kakaknya, namja yang dipanggil mochi tadi kembali berusaha membangunkan kakaknya. "HYUNG!" teriak namja mochi sambil menendang keras pintu kamar kakaknya.

"Ne, ne arra. Kau sarapanlah dulu dengan appa dan umma, aku akan mandi dan bersiap-siap." Akhirnya sang kakak menjawab teriakkannya walau tanpa beranjak dari atas tempat tidur.

"Andwae. Aku tidak akan pergi jika kau tidak benar-benar bangun dan CEPAT BUKA KAN PINTU INI HYUNG!" teriak namja yang diketahui bernama lengkap Kim Henry pada kakaknya.

"…"

Merasa tak mendapat respon dari sang kakak LAGI akhirnya Henry pun berteriak mengadu pada ummanya.

"UMMA! LIHATLAH HYUNG. DIA TAK MAU BANGUN UMMA. AKU TIDAK INGN TERLAMBAT DAN DIHUKUM SEPERTI KEMARIN KARENA DIA!"Teriak Henry pada ummanya yang sukses membuat Kim Heechul terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

Karena Henry yang berteriak mengadu pada ummanya akhirnya Kim Heechul kakak dari Kim Henry, beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka pintu untuk sang adik. Dia tak mau jika di pagi yang cerah ini akan berakhir mendung karena sang umma yang marah padanya. "Aish, kau ini mochi. Apa kau ingin hyung cantikmu ini berakhir di dalam peti jika kau mengadu pada umma eoh?" tanya Heechul dengan wajah malasnya (wajah ketika orang bangun tidur) kepada Henry.

"Kalau tak begini aku yakin kau tak akan bangun hyung." Balas Henry.

"Kau tau bukan jika umma marah tidak ada yang bisa menjinakannya selain appa."

"Ne arra." Jawab Henry polos.

"Aish, jika kau sudah tau itu kenapa kau melakukah hal bodoh seperti tadi eoh. Ap-" ucapan dari Heechul terpotong oleh teriakan dari sang umma.

"HEECHUL, MOCHI. CEPATLAH TURUN, SARAPAN KALIAN SUDAH SIAP!" pekik sang umma.

"NE UMMA!" teriak kakak beradik Kim membalas teriakan sang umma.

"Hyung aku turun dulu. Kau mandilah dan ingat jangan lama!" seru Henry berbalik menuju tangga untuk turun menemui sang umma. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Heechul memanggilnya.

"Mochi." Panggil Heechul.

"Ne, wae hyung?" tanya Henry polos berbalik dan kembali mendekat pada Heechul.

**Pletakk**, Heechul menjitak kepala Henry.

"Awww. Appo hyung." Henry yang kepalanya dijitak hanya meringis kesakitan karena tidak mungkin dia membalas Heechul. Ia tentu tidak mau jika Cinderella yang satu ini merubah dirinya menjadi monster karena marah. Memang nasib sebagai seorang adik itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Henry saat ini.

"Itu balasan untukmu karena kau berani mengusik mimpi indahku"

"UMMA, HYUNG MEMUKULKU." Teriak Henry mengadu pada Umma nya.

"HEECHUL, MOCHI." Teriak sang umma dari bawah sana.

Mereka berdua yang namanya di panggil langsung panik seketika. Heechul langsung masuk kembali ke kamarnya menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi tentunya. Jika dia tidak segera mandi dan turun menemui ummanya maka bisa dipastikan dia akan berakhir didalam peti nantinya. Sementara Henry langsung menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat dan duduk di kursi meja makan yang sering ia tempati.

"Mochi, mana hyungmu?"

"Heechul hyung mungkin sedang mandi, aku yakin dia tak akan lama mandinya."

"Hm, kita tunggu hyungmu!" ucap appa dari Kim bersaudara.

Saat ini keluarga Heechul dan Henry sedang berkumpul dimeja makan. Jung Yunho, appa dari Heechul dan Henry saat ini tengah asik dengan Koran yang ia baca sedari tadi. Sementara Kim Jaejoong, umma dari Heechul dan Henry masih sibuk menata makan yang ada di atas meja.

# readers bingung ya kenapa Heechul dan Henry menggunakan marga umma mereka Kim bukannya marga appa mereka Jung. Zem sedikit gak rela kalo Yunho oppa jadi Kim Yunho, aneh dengarnya. Atau Heechul oppa jadi Jung Heechul, tambah aneh kalo dibaca.#

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang namja cantik tampak menuruni anak tangga menuju meja makan, dimana semua keluarganya telah berkumpul untuk memulai sarapan pagi. "Pagi semuanya." Seru namja cantik tadi sambil mengacak rambut dan mencubit pipi tembem milik adiknya, Henry. Ketika dia melewati kursi yang diduduki oleh Henry, sebelum dirinya duduk dikursi yang biasa dia tempati saat sarapan, makan siang atau pun makan malam.

"Auww …. APPO HYUNG. Bisakah kau tak mengacak rambut ku yang sudah rapi ini dan mencubit pipiku. Kau bisa membuat pipiku ini bertambah tembem nantinya!" kesal Henry pada Heechul.

"Hahahaha." Tawa Heechul.

"Berhentilah tertawa hyung. Tawamu itu mengerikan!" seru Henry sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang terlihat sangat lucu di mata Heechul*dimataku juga sangat lucu *.

"Hwahahaha." Tawa Heechul lagi, merasa menang berhasil mengusili adiknya.

"Umma, hyung tak mau behenti tertawa. Apa dia gila umma?" adu Henry pada Ummanya.

"Heechul, sudahlah hentikan!" suruh Jaejoong umma pada anaknya.

Yunho appa yang mulai terusik dengan pertengkaran kedua anaknya pun menghentikan acaranya (?) membaca Koran. "Kalian berdua, bisakah sehari saja tak membuat keributan di pagi hari." Kata Yunho appa yang terganggu dengan pertengkatan yang sering terjadi pagi hari diantara kedua anaknya.

"Iya, umma juga pusing mendengar kalian terus saja bertengkar." Tambah Jaejoong umma.

"Ne umma!" seru Kim bersaudara bersama lalu memakan makan yang sudah disiapkan untuk mereka.

"Henry, kapan kau akan pergi ke **Harbin**?" tanya Yunho appa.

"Akhikrk pekhahnk inkik appho(akhir pekan ini appa)" balas Henry dengan mulut yang dipenuhi makanan. *Mochi, habiskan dulu makananmu lalu bicara*

Heechul menghentikan makannya sejenak dan menoleh kearah Yunho appa. "Eh, memangnya untuk apa Henry kesana appa? Dan dimana tempat itu? baru kali ini aku mendengar tempat itu." tanya Heechul

"Henry pergi ke sana untuk melakukan tugas yang seosangnim berikan padanya. **Harbin **itu berada di daerah **Heilongjiang, Cina**." Kata Jaejoong umma menjelaskan.

"Mwo, cina umma!" kaget Heechul hampir saja menyemburkan makanan yang ada dalam mulutnya.

"Ne. Dan kau yang nanti akan menemani Henry disana selama dua minggu!" kata Yunho appa sambil melahap masakan lezat buatan isatrinya tercinta.

"Mwo, kenapa harus aku appa? Kenapa tidak appa atau umma saja. Dan kenapa harus selama itu, aku tidak mau dua minggu berada di cina. Lagi pula aku sibuk dengan urusan perusahaan." Kata Heechul.

"Memangnya sejak kapan kau jadi sepeduli ini dengan perusahaan eoh? Bukankah yang kau pedulikan hanya wajah cantikmu itu!" kata Jaejoong umma yang sukses membuat Heechul cemberut.

"Tapi, aku tidak mau kesana umma, appa." Balas Heechul tak mau.

"Tidak ada penolakan dan tidak ada kata tapi KIM HEECHUL. Kau harus pergi menemani adikmu KIM HENRY disana. Appa tidak mau terjadi sesuatu dengan kue mochi kesayangan appa. Arra?" kata Yunho appa tegas membuat Heechul diam tak bisa membalas lagi.

"Kenapa kau hanya mengkhwatirkan mochi saja appa? Jika terjadi terjadi sesuatu dengaku di cina bagaima?"

"Memangnya siapa yang berani dengan orang semengerikan dirimu eoh?" tanya Yunho appa yang membuat Heechul diam tak bisa membalasnya lagi sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Selain itu appa dan umma akan pergi ke jepang akhir pekan ini. Jadi kalian pergi ke cina dan kami pergi ke jepang. Anggap saja ini liburan untukmu." Tambah Jaejoong umma

"Huft…. Arraso umma. Enak dikalian, tak enak di aku." Kesal Heechul sedikit berbisik agar tak ada yang mendengarnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan Heechul?" tanya Yunho appa.

"Tak ada appa?"

"Lalu suara berbisik apa tadi?" tanya Yunho appa lagi, penasaran dengan suara berbisik yang ia dengar tadi.

"Mungkin suara angin saja appa. Sudahlah appa, lupakan. Hehehe….." kata Heechul menyengir.

"Mochi." Panggil Heechul.

"Hn, wae hyung?"

"Siapa seosangnim yang menyuruh kalian pergi ke **Harbin**?" tanya Heechul.

"Kangin seosangnim." Jawab Henry singkat.

"Oh~, jadi racoon kurang ajar itu yang memberikan tugas untuk kalian yang membuat aku harus ikut kesana. Liat saja kau nanti raccoon, akan kuberi perhitungan kau karena membuatku harus ikut ke sana." Kesal Heechul.

"Umma, sosok monster Heechul hyung ingin keluar. Aku takut umma!" takut Henry.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua cepat berangkat!" suruh Yunho appa.

"Ne appa." Balas Heechul singkat yang langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah keluar menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di garasi.

"Gomawo appa, karena kau Heechul hyung tak jadi berubah. Aku berangkat dulu ya appa, umma. Annyeong." Kata Henry beranjak dari kursinya lalu mencium kedua orang tuanya bergantian. Henry memang anak yang baik.

"Mochi." Panggil Jaejoong umma.

"Ne, wae umma?" tanya Henry menoleh kearah Jaejoong umma.

"Jangan lupakan jaketmu. Dan berikan jaket ini pada hyungmu, ia lupa membawanya tadi." Kata Jaejoong umma menyerahkah dua jeket tebal milik kedua anak tersayangnya.

"Ne umma. Annyeong" Kata Henry, sekali lagi ia mencium umma cantiknya itu lalu keluar menyusul Heechul.

Heechul POV

Saat ini aku sedang menyetir menuju **SJ E.L.F High School**. Sekolah adikku Kim Henry. Di pagi hari yang cerah ini sudah banyak hal yang membuatku kesal.

Pertama aku dibangunkan oleh si mochi yang menyebalkan satu ini (sambil menoleh ke samping, kearah Henry. Henry yang ditoleh Heechul terlihat takut). Pagi-pagi ia sudah membangunkan ku dengan teriakan nya.

Setelah itu appa dan umma memberiku kabar buruk. Aku harus menemani mochi ke cina untuk tugas yang ia dan teman-temannya dapat dari seosangnim nya.

Berbicara tentang seosangnim nya mochi aku jadi tambah kesal dibuatnya. Seseorang yang bernama Kim Young Woon a.k.a Kangin adalah Seosangnim dari Henry sekaligus sahabat ku, kalau memang dia masih pantas disebut sahabat.

Kenapa aku sebut seperti itu, karena raccoon sialan itu memberikan mochi tugas yang tak masuk akal seperti yang kami bahas tadi pagi dengan appa dan umma di meja makan.

'Awas kau raccoon. Kau sudah memberikan tugas yang aneh pada mochi yang membuat ku harus terlibat di dalamnya.' Batin Heechul dengan senyuman evil yang mengembang di wajah cantiknya dan menambah kecepat mobilnya.

End Heechul POV

Henry POV

'Oh tuhan kupikir amarah Heechul hyung sudah sirna dengan ucapan appa tadi. Ternyata aku salah, aku masih bisa melihat amarah di wajah cantiknya.' Batinku takut, melihat wajah Heechul hyung yang masih terlihat marah dengan keputusan appa tadi.

Appa memutuskan Heechul hyung yang akan menemaniku nanti ketika aku pergi ke cina untuk melakukan tugas yang Kangin seosangnim berikan padaku dan teman-temanku. Aku disana akan bermalam selama dua minggu dan aku yakin Heechul hyung akan mengamuk karenanya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Appa atau umma tak bisa menemaniku karena mereka harus pergi ke Jepang untuk urusan yang aku tidak tahu apa itu.

Entah apa yang saat ini Heechul hyung pikirkan hingga ia menampakkan senyuman evil yang sangat menakutkan untuk dilihat. Apa mungkin dia memikirkan rencana untuk menghabisi Kangin seosangnim. Aku yakin jika Kangin seosangnim akan kena imbasnya nanti. 'Kuatkan dirimu Kangin seosangnim.'

'Tuhan aku masih ingin lebih lama lagi hidup. Aku tak ingin mati dalam mobil Heechul hyung. Aku belum merasakan jatuh cinta tuhan. Aku juga tak mau jika besok ada berita di halaman depan koran memberitakan tentang seorang namja berpipi tembem yang tewas di dalam mobil namja cantik seperti Cinderella.' Batinku takut, karena Heechul hyung menambah kecepatan mobil yang ia kendarai.

End Henry POV

**SJ E.L.F High School**

Setelah melakukan pejalanan yang menegangkan untuk Henry karena Heechul memacu mobilnya dengan kencang akhirnya ia tiba disekolahnya.

"Hah… hah… akhirnya sampai juga. Perjalanan tadi tak bagus untuk kesehatan jantungku." Ucap Henry ngos-ngosan(?) sambil memegang erat jeket tebal miliknya pada bagian dada setelah keluar dari mobil Heechul karena pejalanan yang ia tempuh begitu menegangkan.

"HEECHUL, MOCHI!" teriak seorang namja tampan kepada Kim bersaudara. Heechul dan Henry berbalik menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil mereka tadi.

"Kang… Kangin seosangnim." Kata Henry terbata melihat Kangin yang memangilnya tadi sedang berjalan mendekatinya dan Heechul.

"Raccoon!." Kata Heechul.

"Kenapa kau kemari seosangnim. Kenapa kau harus memanggil kami seosangnim. Aku yakin kau tak kan bertahan lama lagi. KANGIN SEOSANGNIM BERJUANGLAH AKU LARI DULUAN." Kata Henry meneriaki Kangin memberi semangat lalu lari sekencang yang ia bisa untuk menghindari amuk kan

Heechul.

Mendengar teriakan dari muridnya Kangin berhenti berjalan sejenak. "Mwo? Apa yang kau katakana mochi. Kenapa aku harus berjuang dan kenapa pula kau berlari?" tanya Kangin bingung.

"Aish, dasar kau mochi. Lihat saja nanti jika buruanku ini lepas. Kau yang akan kuhabisi!" kata Heechul kesal sambil melihat kearah Henry yang lari dengan kencang.

"Sudahlah raccoon, jangan kau pedulikan dia. Cepatlah kemari disini dingin!" kata Heechul.

Kangin semangat mendekati Heechul "Ah, ne." Ia tak tau bahwa ada bahaya yang tengah mengancamnya saat ini.

"Wae hyung?" tanya Kangin setelah mereka berhadapan.

Heechul tersenyum sejenak. Senyum yang sulit untuk diartikan. Heechul menggenggam erat majah fashion yang ada dimobilnya. Majalah yang sudah ia persiapkan untuk menghajar Kangin nantinya.

"Untuk apa majalah itu hyung?" tanya Kangin polos. Oh~Kangin kau ini kenapa. Majalah itu untuk dirimu raccoon. Tidak kah kau lihat senyuman menakutkan milik Heechul saat ini.

"Majalah ini untuk dirimu RACCOON!" kata Heechul memukul-mukul Kangin dengan majalah yang ia bawa tadi.

"Auwww… Appo hyung. Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa salah ku hyung?" kata Kangin melindungi kepalanya dengan tangan agar pukulan Heechul tak mengenai kepalanya.

"Dasar Raccoon pabo. Kau memberikan tugas aneh pada mochi yang membuatku harus pergi ke cina selama dua minggu." Kata Heechul masih terus memukul Kangin dengan majalahnya.

"Hentikan hyung. Kau bisa membuatku geger otak hyung."

"Biarkan saja. Itu pantas kau dapatkan." Kata Heechul kesal.

"Kalau aku geger otak kasihan Teukkie." Kata Kangin yang sukses membuat Heechul menghentikan aksi memukulnya.

"Aish kau ini. Aku bingung kenapa Teukkie mau dengan mu?" tanya Heechul masih kesal walau sudah tak memukul Kangin lagi.

"Karena aku adalah 'Korean number one handsom boy KANGIN'. Hyung, kau jangan segalak ini aku takut jika tidak ada yang mau denganmu." Kata Kangin sedikit demi sedikit menjauh dari Heechul.

"Mwo? Apa yang kau katakana tadi Raccoon sialan?" marah Heechul hendak memukul Kangin namun terhenti karena bel sekolah yang berbunyi dengan keras.

**Ring Ding Dong**

*Plakk, kokk malah judul lagu Shinee ya. Author bingung mencari kata-kata yang pas*

"AKU PERGI DULU YA HYUNG ANNYEONG." Teriak Kangin sambil berlari dan melambaikan tangannya.

"YACK MAU KEMANA KAU RACCOON PABBO. AWAS KAU NANTI. Aissshhh bel sialan karna kau aku tak dapat menghabisi raccoon pabo itu. Aaaarrrrggghhh." Geram Heechul sambil beranjak menuju mobilnya dan langsung memacu mobilnya menuju Jung corp perusahaan milik appa nya.

Aaah ~ akhirnya .. :D yerobeuuun ~ eottokhae? :O

Ahihi, gak seru ya -.-

Gaje banget ya, Gak apa-apa deh, kasi respon aja. Kurang suka atau gimana?

Mau tau gimana Heechul sama Hendy di Cina tunggu di chapter 2 ya! Di chapter 2 aku bakalan certain mereka di cina! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'_**Harbin Love'**_

**Genre**: Romance

**Author**: Zemma DongWoonique

**Main Cast** : HanChul

**Other Cast : **YunJae. Henry.

.

.

.

**Harbin Internasional Ice and Snow Festival** adalah sebuah festival yang diadakan di **Harbin**, daerah **Heilongjiang, Cina**. Festival ini mempertunjukkan reka bentuk bangunan yang telah dibina pada es dan salju. Yang juga dihiasi dengan pancaran lampu yang berwarna-warni memperlihatkan seni bina es tersebut.

Festival yang sangat indah yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan karena selain aku dapat menikmati indahnya festival tersebut aku dapat bertemu dengan dirinya.

.

.

.

**One Week Leters**

Heechul POV

Walau pun aku menolak sekuat yang aku bisa. Aku akan tetap disuruh appa untuk menemani Mochi di Cina. Banyak hal yang sudah aku lakukan agar aku tidak pergi ke Cina. Namun semuanya hanya sia-sia belaka. Jika appa sudah memutuskan suatu keputusan maka tidak ada yang bisa merubah keputusan itu. umma sekalipun tidak akan bisa merubah keputusan appa. Huft, appa memang menyebalkan!

"HEECHUL CEPATLAH TURUN, NANTI KALIAN TERTINGGAL PESAWAT!" teriak Jaejoong umma yang membuatku tersadar dari kekesalan ku pada keputusan appa.

"NE UMMA." Aku membalas umma lalu melangkah keluar kamar dengan malas.

Heechul End POV

.

Normal POV

"Cepat lah sedikit!" suruh Jaejoong umma ketika Heechul menuruni tangga.

"Ini aku sudah paling cepat umma." Balas Heechul sedikit kesal. Heechul sengaja menuruni anak tangga rumahnya sedikit lambat dengan harapan dia dan Henry ketinggalan pesawat. Sehingga dia tidak jadi pergi ke Cina.

"Kau bilang sudah paling cepat? Jika itu paling cepat, bagaimana jika paling lambat eoh? Bahkan Ddangkomming dan Ddangkommaeng saja bisa lebih cepat diripada kau." Kesal Jaejoong umma.

Karena merasa kesal dengan Heechul yang sengaja memperlambat jalannya Jaejoong umma mulai emosi. "CEPAT LAH SEDIKIT! KAU INGIN UMMA MEMBANTUMU BERJALAN EOH?" marah Jaejoong umma.

"Andwae umma, aku tidak perlu bantuanmu, aku bisa sendiri." Kata Heechul malas sambil mempercepat langkahnya karena sang umma sudah marah.

"Apa semua keperluanmu di Cina sudah beres?" tanya Jaejoong umma ketika Heechul sudah berada di tepat hadapannya.

"Ne umma." Balas Heechul singkat. Ia masih tak bisa terima dengan keputusan umma dan appa nya Yang menyuruhnya untuk menemani Henry di Harbin nanti.

"Bagus. Kajja, sekarang kita keluar. Umma yakin appa sudah menunggu." Kata Jaejoong umma melangkah keluar dan disusul Heechul di belakangnya dengan wajah kusut.

.

.

**Incheon International Airport**

.

"Jaga diri kalian ne." Ucap Jaejoong umma sambil memeluk kedua anaknya bergantian.

"Ne umma." Balas Henry semangat. Sedangkan Heechul lebih memilih diam, merutuki nasibnya yang harus menemani adiknya Henry di Cina.

"Kalau kalian sudah sampai di Cina beri kabar pada appa dan umma ne!" kata Yunho appa.

"Ne appa." Kata Henry. Hanya Henry yang yang bersemangat membalas semua pertanyaan dari kedua orang tuanya.

Yunho appa menatap anak tertuanya, dia sadar jika sedari tadi anaknya itu hanya diam tidak menjawab satu pun pertanyaan yang terlontar darinya atau 'istrinya'. "Heechul, apa kau sakit? Dari tadi kau terus saja diam." Tanya Yunho appa.

Heechul yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya, kini menatap sang appa. "Ani, gwenchana." Balas Heechul singkat.

'_**Pesawat menuju Heilongjiang, Cina akan terbang dalam waktu sepuluh menit lagi. Kepada semua penumpang di harap masuk ke dalam peasawat.'**_ Sebuah suara yang mengumumkan tentang keberangkatan pesawat. *Suara yang biasa terdengar di bandara, readers pasti tau. Author susah ngejelasinnya*

Heechul menatap horror pada dua orang tuanya yang tersenyum saat mendengar pemberitahuan tadi. Mereka—orang tua Heechul—tidak menyadari jika anak sulung mereka yang menatap horror kearah mereka. YunJae—orang tua Heechul— lebih memilih memperhatikan sekitar dari pada anak mereka yang masih tidak rela jika harus pergi ke Cina. 'Habislah aku.' Batin Heechul.

Sekali lagi Jaejoong umma mendekat dan memeluk Heechul dan Henry bergantian. "Cepatlah pergi, pesawat kalian akan berangkat." Suruh Jaejoong umma setelah selesai memeluk kedua anak kesayangannya itu.

"Ne umma." Balas Henry semangat.

Yunho appa mendekati Heechul yang nampak kehilangan separuh dari roh nya. "Jaga baik-baik kue Mochi appa. Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu denganya, habislah kau!" ancam Yunho appa pada Heechul yang kehilangan semangat sejak keputusan Yunho yang memilih Heechul untuk menemani Henry di Cina.

Mendengar ancaman dari sang appa, Heechul yang sejak tadi hanya menundukkan kepalanya lesu. Kini menatap sang appa tajam, tapi tidak berlangsung lama, hanya sebentar. Tentu dia tidak ingin appa tampannya itu mengamuk padanya. "Huft, kenapa kau hanya memikirkan Mochi saja appa, memangnya kau tidak menyayangiku?" tanya Heechul lesu, nampak ada nada kecewa dari kalimatnya. Setelahnya dia kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Jaejoong yang merasakan kekecewaan dibalik kalimat Heechul dan merasa tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan yang terlondar dari anak tertuanya itu pun kembali memeluk sang anak. Namun kali ini lebih erat. "Andwae aegya, appa menyayangimu, bahkan dia sangat menyayangimu sama seperti dia menyayangi Mochi. Kalian berdua adalah harta yang terindah yang tuhan berikan kepada kami, aegya. Jadi jangan berpikir jika appa dan umma tidak menyayangimu, atau kami lebih menyayangi Mochi dari pada kau." Ucap Jaejoong umma panjang lebar. Setelah mendengar ucap dari umma nya tadi, Heechul membalas pelukan Jaejoong umma.

Jaejoong umma tersenyum saat merasakan tangan Heechul yang balas memeluknya. "Appa bicara seperti tadi kerena dia yakin kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri. Mengingat betapa mengerikannya kau saat marah." Heechul cemberut mendengar ucapan umma nya tadi. "Berbeda dengan Mochi yang masih kecil dan memiliki kepolosan yang tidak ketolongan. Membuatnya menjadi sasaran empuk para seme mesum untuk digoda dan dibohongi." Ucap Jaejoong umma sambil mengelus kepala Heechul penuh kasih sayang.

Heechul membalas pelukannya tidak kalah erat dengan Jaejoong umma. "Ne, mian umma. Aku hanya masih tidak bisa terima dengan keputusan appa yang menyuruhku menemani Mochi ke Cina." Ucap Heechul yang masih memeluk umma nya dengan erat.

Jaejoong umma kembali tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Heechul. "Dengarkan umma aegya. Cina tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan. Disana sama dengan disini. Hanya kau harus mengucapkan bahasa yang berbeda. Cobalah kau terima keputusan appa ini, umma yakin jika kau menerimanya tanpa paksaan pasti perjalananmu ini akan sangat menyenangkan. Dan mungkin kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau sangka sama sekali." Jaejoong umma melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Heechul. "Jadi jangan mengeluh dan berkomentar jika kau belum merasakan dan menjalaninya aegya." Ucap Jaejoong umma dengan diiringi senyuman yang membuat wajahnya bertambah cantik.

Yunho appa tersenyum melihat hal yang ditunjukkan Jaejoong umma dan Heechul. "Apa yang diucapkan umma tadi benar. Appa sangat menyayangi kalian." Ucap Yunho appa yang mendekat pada Jaejoong umma dan Heechul. "Kalian bertiga adalah harta yang paling berharga untuk appa. Appa rela melepaskan roh dari tubuh appa asalkan appa masih bisa bersama kalian bertiga." Yunho appa memeluk dua namja yang ada dihadapnnya. Melihat hal itu Henry ikut mendekat dan memeluk keluarganya.

"Mianhe appa, jeongmal-mianhe …." gumam penyesalan Heechul ditengah pelukan orang tua dan adik satu-satunya.

YunJae tersenyum mendengar permintaan maaf dari anak tertua mereka. "Sudah, sekarang kalian cepat masuk nanti kalian ketinggalan pesawat." Ucap Jaejoong umma sambil melepaskan pelukan yang mereka berempat lakukan.

"Ne umma." Ucap Kim bersaudara kompak lalu berbalik menuju pesawat mereka.

Namun langkah mereka terhenti saat Jaejoong umma mencegah mereka. "Ah~ umma hampir lupa. Nanti Key ajumma dan Onew ajushi akan menjemput kalian dibandara saat kalian sudah tiba di Cina." Ucap Jaejoong umma. Heechul dan Henry menganggukkan kepala mereka, tanda jika mengerti.

Heechul dan Henry kembali berbalik menuju pesawat yang akan mereka tumpangi. Sebelum menghilang dari pandangan, Heechul dan Henry melambaikan tangan pada kedua orang tua mereka yang juga melambaikan tangan mereka. Setelahnya mereka—Heechul & Henry—menghilang dari pandangan menuju pesawat.

Setelah melihat kedua anak mereka menghilang dari pandangan mata. Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan menjauh dengan saling bergandengan tangan yang membuat siapa pun cemburu dan iri melihat kemesraan mereka. "Yunnie… lepaskan tanganmu, aku malu. Mereka semua menatap kita." Ucap Jaejoong, nampak rona merah dipipi mulusnya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan malu dari Jaejoong tadi, dia menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang wajah sosok namja yang sangat cantik dan sempurna dimatanya. "Apa yang membuatmu malu Changi? Acuhkan saja mereka semua, anggap dunia ini milik kita berdua dan mereka mengontrak diplanet lain." Ucap Yunho menggoda pada 'istri' cantiknya. "Jika boleh, aku ingin membuat mereka semua iri dan cemburu denganku yang berhasil mendapatkan 'istri' sepertimu Jonggie…" Goda Yunho yang membuat pipi Jaejoong bertambah merah.

Yunho kembali membawa Jaejoong dalam pelukan hangatnya. Jaejoong hanya pasrah dalam pelukan hangat 'suaminya' itu. "Changi, aku ingin memberikan Heechul dan Mochi seorang adik." ucap Yunho yang langsung mendapat cubitan diperutnya.

Yunho melepas pelukannya pada Jaejoong setelah 'istrinya' itu mencubit perutnya lumayan keras. "Dasar beruang mesum!" ucap Jaejoong lalu berjalan meninggalkan Yunho dibelakang.

"Tapi kau mau dengan beruang mesum ini. Dan kau juga akan meminta lebih saat …." Goda Yunho pada Jaejoong yang berjalan didepannya.

Jaejoong berhenti dan menoleh pada 'ayah' dari anak-anaknya itu. "DASAR PERVERT!" teriak Jaejoong, lalu berlari menjahui Yunho.

Melihat Jaejoong berlari, maka Yunho juga ikut berlari dibelakangnya. "Jika aku berhasil menangkapmu, tidak akan kulepaskan walau satu detik. Dan dapat kupastikan jika Heechul dan Mochi akan mendapatkan adik baru. Kali ini aku ingin memiliki anak kembar changi." Ucap Yunho dengan seringai yang terpahat indah dibibir berbentuk hati miliknya. Bibir yang tidak pernah bosan mengecap bibir tipis milik Jaejoong.

…o0o…

Heechul POV

Aku kalah dan aku menyerah. Aku akan mencoba menerima dengan senang hati apa yang sudah appa putuskan. Setelah mendengar ucapan umma dibandara tadi. Aku langsung berpikir jika apa yang diucapkan umma tadi memang ada benarnya juga. Seharusnya aku mencoba dulu sebelum aku mengeluh.

Sekarang aku sudah duduk dalam pesawat menuju Cina. Kutolehkan kepalaku kesamping kiri dapat kulihat adik kesayanganku yang selalu ku jahili. Adik kesayanganku yang selalu kubuat marah dengan sifatku, tapi dia tidak pernah membuatku marah, yeah walau perjalanan kali ini sempat membuatku marah dan uring-uringan. Adik kesayanganku yang sering mendapat hukuman disekolah karena aku yang terlambat mengantarnya. Aku tau jika sifatku itu menyebalkan dan terdengar kejam, namun seperti itulah caraku menyampaikan rasa sayangku padanya. Terdengar aneh memang, tapi setiap orang pasti memilik caranya tersendiri untuk menyampaikan rasa sayang mereka bukan? Dan itulah caraku menyampaikan rasa sayangku.

Aku tersenyum melihat wajah imut adikku saat tidur seperti sekarang. Terlihat sangat lucu dan membuat para seme lapar dan ingin 'memakannya'. *Setuju!*. wajar rasanya jika appa begitu khawatir dengannya. Ditambah dengan kepolosan yang tidak ketolongan yang dimilikinya. Pasti akan membuat para seme untung. Tapi jangan harap kalian, para seme terutama. Akan mudah mendapatkannya, selama aku masih setia disampingnya. Tidak akan kubiarkan para seme yang kurang ajar menyentuhnya, walau sehelai rambut pun.

Kuarahkah tanganku membelai surai lembut milik adikku itu. "Mianhe Mochi, hyung selalu menyebalkan untukmu. Itulah cara hyung menyayangi dan melindungimu dan orang tua kita. Perlu kau tau, hyung sangat menyayangi kalian. Appa, Umma, dan kau, adik 'Mochi' kesayangan hyung…" Ucapku sambil memejamkan mataku dengan tangan yang terus mengelus surai lembut miliknya.

Tidak ingin jika adik ku itu terbangun. Maka kuhentikan belaianku pada surainya dan aku pun menyusulnya menuju alam mimpi sambil menunggu pesawat yang kami tumpangi ini sampai di Cina.

End Heechul POV

.

Normal POV

Henry yang sejak tadi hanya berpura-pura tidur, membuka matanya perlahan setelah dirasa hyung cantiknya itu sudah tidak membelai surai miliknya. "Ne arra, aku tau jika apa yang kau lakukan selama ini adalah bentuk rasa sayangmu pada kami. Yeah, walau terkadang kau keterlaluan hyung." Ucap Henry pada Heechul yang memejamkan matanya. "Nado hyung, nado. Aku juga sangat menyayangimu. Kau adalah 'Cinderella' hyung yang paling Mochi sayang." Ucap Henry dan direbahkannya kepalanya dibahu Heechul, lalu dia benar-benar tidur menyusul Heechul.

"Mianhe…" igau Heechul dalam tidurnya.

…o0o…

**Baiyun Guangzhou Internasional AirPort**

"Mochi, cepatlah sedikit." Suruh Heechul pada Henry yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Ne hyung." Jawab Henry sedikit berlari agar bisa disamping hyung nya.

"Kau tau kan, jika Key ajumma itu orangnya sangat cerewet. Kau ingin diomelinya eoh?" tanya Heechul saat adiknya Henry sudah ada disampingya.

Henry cemberut dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Ne arra. Mianhe hyung." Sesal Henry.

Heechul yang tidak tega dan tidak ingin bandara ini banjir karena Henry menangis*lupakan kalimat terakhir*. Maka dia merangkul adiknya itu. "Gwenchana Mochi, seharusnya hyung yang minta maaf padamu." Henry mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Heechul. "Mianhe Mochi, maaf kan hyung ne!" ucap Heechul, mendengar itu Henry menatap hyung nya. Heechul hanya tersenyum menanggapi tatapan adiknya itu lalu melepaskan rangkulannya dan kembali berjalan mencari Key ajumma dan Onew ajushi.

Heechul kembali berjalan dengan Henry yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Mereka berdua mencari adik dari umma mereka yang akan menjemput mereka disini. Namun sejak tadi mereka belum juga menemukan ajumma mereka yang satu itu. "Mochi, kita duduk disini saja dulu sambil menunggu Key ajumma dan Onew ajushi." Ucap Heechul. Henry hanya mengangguk.

Cukup lama mereka menunggu, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Key ajumma atau 'suaminya' Onew ajushi datang menjemput. Heechul yang pada dasarnya tidak suka menunggu, menjadi gusar dan kesal. "Hyung, aku bosan, lelah dan disini juga dingin. Apa Key ajumma dan Onew ajushi lupa menjemput kita hyung?" tanya Henry pada hyung nya yang tampak gelisah.

Heechul menatap adik semata wayangnya itu. "Molla? Hyung tidak tau. Hyung juga lelah dan bosan, Mochi." Ucap Heechul.

"Lalu kenapa kita masih disini hyung? Jika memang Key ajumma dan Onew ajushi lupa menjemput kita, kenapa bukan kita saja yang pergi ketempat mereka?" tanya Henry.

Heechul memutar kedua bola matanya bosan mendengar ucapan dari adiknya itu. "Memangnya kau tau tempat tinggal mereka disini?" Henry menggelengkan kepala. "Memangnya kau bisa berbahasa Cina untuk menyuruh supir taksi mengantarkan kita pada Key ajumma dan Onew ajushi?" Henry kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Memangnya kau lupa jika Key ajuma dan Onew ajushi hanya tinggal sementara disini. Mereka akan kembali ke Seoul jika tugas Onew ajushi sudah selesai disini. Dan aku tidak tau apakah mereka masih disini atau tidak." Ucap Heechul, dan sekali lagi Henry menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hyung, apa kau bodoh? Bukankah tadi umma bilang, jika Key ajumma dan Onew ajushi akan menjemput kita disini." Heechul nampak kesal mendengar ucapan Henry yang mengatainya bodoh. "Berarti Key ajumma dan Onew ajushi masih ada disini. Jika Key ajumma dan Onew ajushi sudah tidak disini, untuk apa umma repot-repot mengatakan itu." Ucap Henry.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan memang benar. Tapi sekarang kau bisa lihatkan, tidak ada batang hidung dari Key ajumma dan Onew ajushi yang akan menjemput kita."

"Ne." balas Henry lesu.

Setelahnya hening kembali menyergapi dua kakak-beradik Kim. "Hyung, kenapa kau tidak coba menghubungi appa atau umma saja?" tanya Henry memecah keheningan yang melanda.

Heechul menatap kesal adiknya yang membuatnya terkejut, namun dia melakukan apa yang diucapkan adiknya tadi. Diambilnya ponsel touch screen miliknya dari saku celana. Dimainkan jarinya untuk mencari nomor umma nya. Lalu diarahkannya ponsel tersebut ke telinganya.

Heechul mendengus. "Umma tidak menjawab panggilanku, Mochi." Ucap Heechul. Sepertinya YunJae—umma dan appa dari Heechul dan Henry benar-benar sedang melakukan proses pemberian adik kembar pada Heechul dan Henry sehingga dia—Jaejoong umma—tidak menjawab panggilan dari Heechul.

"Sekarang bagaimana hyung?" tanya Henry.

"Lebih baik kita menginap dihotel saja, dari pada menunggu kedatangan dari Key ajumma dan Onew ajushi yang belum pasti. Lagi pula hari sudah semakin dingin dan sudah hampir malam" Ucap Heechul beranjak dari duduknya.

"Eh? Bagaimana caranya kita berbicara dengan supir taksi untuk mengantar kita ke hotel dan bagaimana cara kita bicara pada resepsionis untuk memesan kamar, hyung?" tanya Henry yang juga beranjak dari duduknya dan mengikuti kemana Heechul pergi.

Heechul hanya diam tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan dari adiknya itu. "Taksi." Panggil Heechul sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sebuah taksi berhenti tepat didepan mereka. Sang supir keluar dari dalam taksi dan langsung membantu Heechul serta Henry memasukkan koper mereka kedalam bagasi belakang dari taksi tersebut. "Masuk!" suruh Heechul pada adiknya, setelah dia dan Henry selesai membereskan koper mereka.

Henry mengangguk dan masuk kedalam taksi. "Ne hyung." Ucapnya.

Setelah Henry masuk, Heechul juga masuk dan duduk disamping Henry. Henry menatap Heechul dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata—sekarang-bagaimana-hyung?—. Heechul hanya tersenyum. "Tolong antarkan kami ke 'The Great Wall Sheraton Hotel Beijing'." Ucap Heechul pada supir taksi menggunakan bahasa Cina yang cukup pasih. Henry melongo memandang hyung cantiknya itu. Si supir taksi menganggukkan kepalanya dan menjalankan taksinya menuju tempat yang disebutkan Heechul tadi. 'Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika kau bisa berbahasa cina, hyung. Kan kita bisa dari tadi pergi kehotel, huft kau memang menyebalkan….' Batin Henry kesal.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya duo Kim—Heechul dan Henry—tiba didepan sebuah hotel berbintang lima. Heechul menyerahkan uang cina kepada si supir. "Ayo keluar." Suruh Heechul.

Heechul dan Henry kembali dibantu si supir mengeluarkan koper mereka dari bagasi belakang taksi. Setelah selesai, Heechul masuk kedalam hotel untuk memesan kamar. "Mochi, kau ingin kita satu kamar atau tidak?" tanya Heechul saat memasuki loby hotel.

Belum sempat Henry menjawab, Heechul sudah menjawabnya terlebih dulu. "Lebih baik kita satu kamar saja. Aku tidak ingin 'beruang' itu marah padaku, jika tau kau tidak bersamaku." Ucap Heechul. 'Beruang' yang dimaksud Heechul adalah appa nya sendiri, Jung Yunho. Memangnya siapa lagi? Kalau bukan dia.

Henry mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena tidak sempat mengutarakan jawabannya. "Terserah kau hyung." Jawab Henry ketus sambil menyeret koper miliknya.

Heechul berjalan menuju meja resepsionis untuk memesan kamar. "Selamat malam tuan. Ada yang bisa kami Bantu?" tanya seorang resepsionis dalam bahasa Cina dengan sopan dan dengan seulas senyum yang membuatnya terlihat cantik, walau masih kalah cantik dengan Heechul. *SETUJU!*. Ya, saat ini memang sudah malam. *anggaplah begitu-_-*

"Aku ingin memesan satu kamar!" ucap Heechul pada resepsionis cantik tadi dengan menggunakan bahasa Cina tentunya.

Resepsionis cantik tadi tersenyum kearah Heechul. "Tunggu sebentar tuan, saya akan memeriksanya." Ucapnya. "Ada, ada satu kamar yang bisa anda tempati tuan. Kamar nomer 2604 dan ini kuncinya. Selamat menikmati liburan anda tuan" Ucap sang resepsionis sambil menyerahkan kunci kamar pada Heechul.

Heechul tersenyum dan mengambil kunci kamar tersebut. "Terima kasih." Ucap Heechul lalu menghampiri Henry yang sekali lagi melongo melihat Heechul begitu pasih dalam menggunakan bahasa Cina.

"Mochi gwenchana?" tanya Heechul pada adiknya yang terdiam melihatnya.

"Ne- ne hyung…." Jawab Henry terbata setelah melihat kepasihan Heechul dalam berbahasa Cina. Karena setaunya, hyung cantiknya itu tidak pernah belajar bahasa Cina. Menemaninya ke Harbin saja dia—Heechul—menolak mati-matian, yeah walau dia tetap pergi karena dipaksa appa dan umma. Dan setaunya pula, Heechul paling malas, tidak suka dan tidak semangat jika membahas tentang Cina. 'Jadi bagaimana bisa Heechul hyung bisa berbahasa Cina dengan cukup pasih seperti tadi', itulah yang ada dalam batin Henry saaat ini.

…o0o…

"Mochi," panggil Heechul pada adiknya yang sedang asik memainkan laptop miliknya diatas ranjang king size kamar hotel.

"Hn?" gumam Henry.

"Kapan tugas yang diberikan 'raccon' sialan itu dimulai?" tanya Heechul tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sejak tadi ia baca.

Henry menghentikan jarinya yang sedang asik memainkan laptop karena pertanyaan Heechul. "Lima hari lagi hyung…" jawab Henry.

Sontak Heechul menutup buku yang dibacanya dengan kasar setelah mendengar jawaban dari Henry. "Mwo? Lima hari lagi kau bilang." Tanya Heechul yang sepertinya rasa kesal kembali menjenguk(?) hatinya.

Henry menganggukan kepala. "Jika masih lima hari lagi, kenapa umma dan appa menyuruh kita kesini secepat ini eoh?" tanya Heechul.

"Mana aku tau hyung?" Henry kembali bermain dengan laptopnya.

"Aish… Mochi berikan tahu aku tentang 'Harbin'." Suruh Heechul sedikit kesal.

Henry kembali berhenti bermain dengan laptopnya. Diputarnya kedua bola matanya malas, lalu mengambil buku yang ada dalam tasnya. "Akan kuberi tau, tapi kau jangan memotong ucapanku sebelum aku selesai ya hyung?" Heechul mengangguk.

"Harbin merupakan ibukota provinsi Hailongjiang, yang merupakan provinsi paling utara di Cina, sekaligus provinsi yang berbatasan langsung dengan Korea utara dan Rusia. Populasi penduduk disana sekitar 9 juta jiwa. Saat musim dingin, suhu disana bisa mencapai minus 30 derajat Celcius. Jaraknya sekitar 1.400 KILOMETER dari Beijing. Jika menggunakan pesawat kita akan tiba dalam 2 jam perjalanan, tapi jika menggunakan kereta api bisa memakan waktu sekitar 18 jam, hyung." Henry memberikan penjelan tentang kita 'Harbin' pada Heechul yang melongo mendengar penjelasan dari Henry.

Heechul meneguk ludahnya dengan sedikit sulit. "Mo-mwo? 18 jam?" tanya Heechul terbata pada adik imutnya itu. Henry menganggukkan kepala.

"Aigoo, apa yang ada dalam pikiran 'raccoon' sialan itu eoh. Kenapa dia memberikan tugas yang aneh dengan jarak yang sangat jauh?" kesal Heechul.

Mendengar alarm tanda bahaya telah berbunyi, Henry langsung mematikan laptopnya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya dan menutup rapat tubuhnya dengan selimut yang ada. "MANA AKU TAU HYUNG….." teriak Henry dari balik selimut.

"Aish…." Kesal Heechul lalu mengambil mentel miliknya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar hotel.

…o0o…

Saat ini 'Cinderella' kita sedang berdiri dibangunan tertinggi di Hotel yang dia dan adiknya inapi. Kim Heechul—'Cinderella kita'—sedang mengurangi rasa kesalnya dengan menikmati indahnya kota Beijing dari atas bangunan Hotel. Dia kesal karena umma dan appa nya yang mengirimnya kemari begitu cepat, padahal tugas Mochi masih lima hari lagi. Dan dia kesal karena mendengar jarak yang akan ditempunya nanti menuju kota 'Harbin' yang tidak bisa dibilang dekat. Ingat kota itu berjarak kurang lebih 1.400 kilometer, sekali lagi **1.400 KILOMETER** dari kota Beijing.

Memikirkan hal tersebut membuat Heechul tidak menyadari kedatangan seorang namja tampan dari belakang dan perlahan namja itu mendekatinya. "Kota Beijing memang indah jika dilihat dari atas sini." Ucap namja tampan tadi dengan menggunakan bahasa cina saat dia sudah berada tepat disamping Heechul. Dia memandang lurus kedepan melihat keindahan yang disuguhkan kota Beijing dari ketinggian seperti sekarang.

Heechul terkejut dengan suara namja yang menganggu kesendiriannya. Dipandangnya dengan kesal namja yang sudah berdiri tepat disampingnya. "Nuga? Jangan mengganggu kesendirianku disini!" ucap Heechul ketus dengan menggunakan bahasa korea, agar namja itu tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkannya.

Namja tampan tadi mengalihkan pandangannya dari kota Beijing, dan menatap wajah Heechul. 'Cantik.' Batin namja tampan tadi saat dia menatap wajah CANTIK Heechul. Dia tersenyum, namun dibalas dengan pandangan kesal dari heechul. "Tan Hangeng imnida." Ucap namja tampan tadi dengan menggunakan bahasa korea yang pasih namun masih terdapat logat cina yang kental dalam pengucapannya. "Mianhe, sudah menggangu kesendirianmu disini. Aku sering ketempat ini setiap malam." Ucap Hangeng masih menatap wajah cantik Heechul.

Heechul terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya, dia tidak menyangka jika namja yang ada dihadapannya ini bisa mengerti dan bahkan membalas ucapan Heechul dengan bahasa Korea. "Apa kau pengunjung dari Korea?" tanya Hangeng, namun Heechul hanya diam. Heechul masih memandang Hangeng, tapi tidak dengan pandangan kesal seperti tadi.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika ada juga pengunjung yang tertarik kemari." Ucap Hangeng ditemani dengan senyuman manis nan tulus yang membuat siapa pun tidak akan tahan untuk melihat senyuman tulus itu, termasuk author*plakk digampar Heechul*

Hangeng mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat pada Heechul. "Sepertinya kau sedang kesal saat ini. Semuanya terlihat jelas diwajahmu." Ucap Hangeng, sontak Heechul mendorong Hangeng dengan kasar agar Hangeng menjauh darinya.

Dengan kesal Heechul meninggalkan Hangeng yang berdiri dibelakangnya yang masih terus memandang kearahnya. "Kau masih seperti dulu, tidak ada yang berubah darimu. Hanya saja, kau bertambah cantik sekarang." Ucap Hengeng dengan senyuman yang menambah tampan wajahnya. "Apa kau tidak mengingatku sama sekali Chullie. Apa kau sudah melupakanku?" Ucap Hangeng saat Heechul sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

_TBC_

Ah~ selesai ….

Mian lama bgt Zem update chap 2 nya, Zem mendadak kehilangan kemestri(?) di FF ini. Kemestri Zem mendadak pindah ke FF 'Se7Min' yang 'Ajushi" itu.

Di Super Junior, HanChul adalah couple kesayangan Zem no 2 setelah KangTeuk. Jadi, walau FF ini gak byk mendapatkan respon, Zem akan tetap update chap baru.

Jujur Zem SANGAT MERINDUKAN kebersamaan dan moment mereka berdua.

Hangeng oppa, I MISS YOU …

.

.

.

.

Mind to REVIEW …..


End file.
